El día que te conocí
by payne-collopy
Summary: Porque toda historia tiene su comienzo, cinco capítulos contarán cómo fue el día en que los cuatro merodeadores y Lily subieron por primera vez en el expreso de Hogwarts. Capítulo dos: Sirius
1. Chapter 1

_Porque toda historia tiene su principio._

**James Potter**

Era 1 de septiembre y el día había amanecido soleado. Como todas las mañanas los viajeros tomaban con prisa sus respectivos trenes en King's Cross, sin percatarse de la masiva afluencia de familias que paseaba por el andén ese día. Una de ellas era la familia Potter, la cual llevaba a su único hijo, James, a su primer año en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Charlus y Dorea conversaban animadamente detrás de su hijo, mientras éste llevaba el carrito de equipaje. James Potter, para su desgracia, iba engominado y vestido con el traje de los domingos: un pantalón y una chaqueta negros, una camisa blanca y una pajarita roja. Cuando su elfina doméstica le trajo su ropa al levantarse, James corrió a la cocina para decirle a su madre que no pensaba ponérselo ni loco porque seguro que sus futuros compañeros pensarían que era un niño rico y mimado.

-Ya verás cómo no piensan eso.-le dijo Dorea agachándose y intentando domar el pelo revuelto de su hijo con la mano.- Seguro que cuando te vean, pensarán que eres un chico de buen ver, al que no dudarán en tener como amigo. Además, seguro que así le gustarás a alguna chica.

-¡Mama!-contestó él ruborizado.

Dorea sonrió ante el sonrojo de su hijo.

-Todo saldrá bien, James. Y verás cómo estos siete años van a ser los mejores de tu vida. Ahora ve y ponte la ropa que te he elegido.-añadió girando a James y dándole una suave palmada en el trasero.

Aunque al joven Potter le hubiese gustado negarse otra vez a la petición de su madre, sabía que aquella discusión no serviría de nada. Así que a regañadientes subió a su cuarto y se vistió.

Por mucho que sus padres habían intentado convencerle en el transcurso del viaje de casa a la estación, James seguía incomodo con su atuendo y juró que, en cuanto les perdiera de vista, se desharía de la estúpida pajarita roja y de la chaqueta. Aún así, comprobó con cierto alivio que algunos de los muggles que estaban en la estación también llevaban puesto un traje por lo que él no era el único que iba vestido de manera estúpida.

Mientras andaba por la concurrida estación, James miró a los lados por si veía a alguno de sus futuros compañeros, aunque no vio a nadie que pareciese ir al mismo lugar que él. "Salvado" pensó, y con un paso más rápido se dirigió a su destino.

-Tranquilo.-le dijo su padre con una profunda voz.- Si vas más rápido vas a acabar atropellando a alguien.

James le miró, asintió y disminuyó la velocidad a disgusto, aunque no lo reflejó ante sus padres. Desde el mismo momento en que se levantó, el joven Potter había tenido una sensación extraña en el estómago, mezcla de la emoción y el miedo de enfrentarse a esa nueva situación. Por ello quería llegar cuanto antes al lugar donde aguardaba el Expreso de Hogwarts y deshacerse de esa sensación que le perseguía.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada del andén 9 y ¾, James les pidió a sus padres que le dejarán ir primero, ya que de este modo, James creía que daría a entender que no era un niño que necesitará a alguien para pasar, sino alguien mayor.

-Cariño, ¿no es mejor que vaya yo contigo y agarremos los dos juntos el carrito para que no se dé contra el tren?-comentó Dorea para fastidio de James.

-Déjale ir solo mujer. No creo que le vaya a pasar nada porque cruce él solo.-le dijo Charlus sabiendo lo protectora que era su esposa.

La madre de James miró a su marido de forma suplicante. Aquel era el gran momento de su niño. ¿Por qué no podía ser parte de él? Charlus puso una mano en el hombre de su mujer y la miró sus ojos castaños, los mismos que tenía su hijo. Entonces comprendió que aún siendo su madre, debía dejar que él pasase solo por la columna, ya que, aunque para ella era su niño, desde ahora en adelante se iba a ir haciendo mayor.

Con decisión y un cierto nerviosismo que jamás admitiría, James traspasó la columna y apareció en un andén lleno de gente. Tal y como había previsto Dorea, el carrito de James chocó contra algo. Por suerte para él, no le había dado a expreso de Hogwarts sino al carrito de un joven mucho mayor que James, el cual le dirigió una mirada asesina.

-Maldito crio. ¿Acaso no ves por dónde miras?-le increpó mirándolo de abajo a arriba.

James estaba tan ensimismado, que no le respondió.

-¿Acaso eres bobo? Dumbledore no debería de dejar entrar a ineptos como tú en el colegio. Seguro que eres un sangre sucia-comentó, diciendo la última parte más bajito para que solo lo escucharan ellos dos.

Cuando James le iba a contestar, dos chicos de la misma edad que este último se acercaron a él y le susurraron algo al oído. El joven Potter solo consiguió oír lo que debía ser un nombre femenino y la palabra "black".

Con profundo odio el Slytherin miró a James y, como si se tratase de la reencarnación del mismísimo Merlín, se irguió y se fue hacia adelante sin dejar tiempo de que el joven Potter pudiera decir nada.

Justo en esos momentos, sus padres aparecieron en el andén y los tres juntos se dirigieron a dejar las maletas en el lugar adecuado. Cuando guardaron las cosas en el portaequipaje llegó el momento de las despedidas.

-Cuídate y no hagas travesuras.-le dijo Dorea a su hijo mientras que acariciaba su cara.-No te pelees con nadie y sé atento con todo el mundo. Haz saber a los demás que los Potter somos gente educada.-añadió.-Te he puesto mudas limpias, así que no me seas vago y cámbiate todos los días. También tienes un jersey y una bufanda de invierno para que no te resfríes, y para que te abrigues bien. Haz todo lo que te ordenen los profesores y aprende lo máximo posible. Tu padre y yo te enviaremos una carta todas las semanas.

-Por favor Dorea.-interrumpió Charlus al ver que su mujer no iba a parar.-No es un niño, tiene ya once años. Sabe cuidarse él solo.

En ese momento su esposa la miro con cierto reproche. Ya sabía que tenía once años, también que podía cuidarse solo, pero era la primera vez que iba a estar sin ellos. ¿Acaso a una madre no se le podía permitir dar consejos a su hijo?

-Tranquila mama. Haré todo lo que me has dicho.-le tranquilizó James, dándole un abrazo.

Aquello hizo que se relajase un poco.

-Te echaré de menos, cariño.-le dijo devolviendo el abrazo con más fuerza.

-Y yo también.

Cuando le tocó a Charlus despedirse de su hijo, lo tomó por los hombros como muchos años atrás había hecho su padre.

-Hijo mío.-empezó haciendo una breve pausa.- Te voy a dar los mismos consejos que me dio mi padre el día que cogí por primera vez el expreso de Hogwarts. James, sé que quieres que te toque en Gryffindor, porque es la misma en la que yo estuve. Pero no debes de olvidar que todas las casas de Hogwarts son igual de buenas, y que la que te elija habrá ganado un gran mago que enorgullecerá a su casa.

James asintió y, aunque no estaba totalmente de acuerdo con lo que decía su padre, prometió acatar el consejo.

-Además, quiero que trates a todo el mundo lo mejor que puedas, sin importar ni su origen, ni la casa a la que pertenezca. Sé que tendrás a gente que te caiga bien y a otros que no soportes, pero actúa siempre como un caballero. Si lo haces así, serás lo que llaman un buen hombre. Asimismo…

En ese momento, su mujer carraspeó para hacerle ver a su marido que por un lado ya era hora de ir acabando y que ella no era la única que estaba sobreprotegiendo a su hijo.

-Tienes razón.-le reconoció a su esposa.-James, aprende mucho, no vuelvas locos a tus compañeros con tus travesuras y aprovecha esta experiencia. Tu madre y yo estaremos esperándote en casa y te mandaremos una carta una vez al mes.- Dorea carraspeó ante esa información.- Dos veces al mes.-corrigió.-Bueno, creo que ya es hora de que subas al tren. Pero antes quiero darte esto, ya que mi padre me lo dio a mí para que tuviera suerte en Hogwarts.

Cuando Charlus abrió la mano, una snitch dorada cayó en su palma. Aunque ésta era vieja, descolorida y las alas ya no funcionaban, James la agarró fuertemente. El joven Potter sabía que aquella pelota era especial, ya que era la que su abuelo atrapó en el partido de quidditch cuando Gryffindor ganó el campeonato. Con sumo cuidado la metió en un bolsillo de la chaqueta y juró que nunca la perdería.

Conteniendo las lagrimas en los ojos, Dorea dio un fuerte beso a su hijo, el cual intentó zafarse del abrazo de su madre. Charlus, como de costumbre, fue más frió que su mujer y solo miró a su hijo a los ojos. Aunque ninguno de los dos dijo nada, entre ellos sobraban las palabras. James deseó tener esa misma mirada con sus hijos algún día.

-Te quiero, cariño.-gritó Dorea mientras veía como su hijo se iba.

-¡Mama!-le espetó este a su madre por la vergüenza de sus palabras.

Con rapidez el joven Potter se metió en el vagón del tren y entró en un compartimento vacio por el cual se despidió de sus padres y se quitó la pajarita y la chaqueta. Por fin se sintió tranquilo, aunque en cierto modo todavía se sentía un poco nervioso. Después de pasar unos minutos solo en el compartimento, James decidió salir a la puerta de esta para ver así a los chicos y chicas que iban a ser sus compañeros.

Justo cuando salía, el joven Potter piso el pie del mismo chico con el que había chocado antes. Este también lo reconoció y le miró con odio, mientras retiraba bruscamente el pie que le había pisado.

-¡Otra vez tú!-dijo con cara de asco.- ¿Acaso nunca miras por dónde vas o esas gafas de sabelotodo no te sirven para nada?

Los otros dos chicos que había visto antes y que ahora se encontraban detrás del otro joven rieron al oír las palabras de su amigo.

-No. Lo que pasa es que con esas dos barcazas que tienes es muy difícil no pisarte.

En esa ocasión solo uno de los compañeros rió, llevándose el codazo del otro joven y la mirada asesina del ofendido. Aún así, el aludido contuvo las ganas de lanzar un hechizo a su amigo y con altivez miro a James, mientras este se aparta un mechón rubio de la cara.

-Ten cuidado con lo que dices.-amenazó él.-Tú no sabes quién soy.

-Sí lo sé. Eres el payaso de Hogwarts, sino ¿por qué llevarías esos zapatos? Además, tu tampoco que sabes quién soy.

El joven rubio sonrió de manera maléfica al oír las palabras de James.

-Sé quién eres, James Potter. El alumno que peor lo va a pasar en toda la historia de Hogwarts.

James se sorprendió al oír su nombre, ¿cómo sabía ese chico que no conocía de nada su nombre? Como si supiera lo que estaba pensando en ese mismo momento, el rubio respondió a su pregunta.

-En el andén 9 y ¾ se hablan de muchas cosas Potter y el deber de un Malfoy es saberlas todas.-le explicó a la vez que agarraba el cuello de la camisa de James y lo estampaba contra la pared del pasillo.- Así que Potter, será mejor que moderes tus palabras, no vayas a enfadar a quien no debes. No sabes lo que te puede pasar en tus años en Hogwarts.

James se mordió la lengua para no responderle, ya que éste sabía en qué momentos debía callarse. Además, estaba el hecho de que eran tres contra uno y eran mucho más mayores que él. El joven Potter deseo tener a mano algo con lo que defenderse pero en los bolsillos de su pantalón solo tenía unas grajeas y unos galeones.

Ante esa situación, James sabía que lo mejor era tragarse su orgullo y, además, sus padres le habían dicho que no se metiera en problemas. Pero su padre también le había enseñado que uno debe defender lo que cree, y ya era lo suficientemente adulto como para mantener lo que creía con capa y espada.

Por suerte para el joven Potter, su refuerzo no tardó en llegar en forma de un niño atractivo de media melena negra. Ese chico tiró una especie pastel a la cara del Slytherin que James tenía a la izquierda. El segundo proyectil dio de lleno en el ojo del chico que estaba a la derecha, el cual gritó. Y el tercero fue a parar al cabello rubio de Malfoy, que se tiñó de marrón.

-¿Quién ha sido?-preguntó el rubio fuera de sí.

-Yo.-contestó el joven del pelo negro con toda naturalidad.- Mal, muy mal Lucius. ¿A cuántos jóvenes de primero vas a intentar pegar antes de llegar a Hogwarts? ¿Acaso quieres que se le diga a Narcisa lo malo que es su amorcito?-el rubio intentó ir hacia donde estaba el chico, pero este le amenazo con tirarle otro trozo de comida.- Menos mal que ese estúpido elfo doméstico me hizo estos asquerosos pasteles de hígado para hacerte entrar en razón. Ahora si no quieres que te siga adornando con ellos, será mejor que te vayas y nos dejes en paz.

Cuando el rubio iba a sacar la varita para hechizar al joven del pastel, tres prefectos salieron del compartimento de al lado. Como no quería que la pelea fuese aún mayor, Lucius se quedó quieto en su sitio, destilando un gran odio hacia el joven. Deseaba despellejarlo, torturarlo y hacerle sufrir cada minuto de su insignificante vida. Pero ahora no era momento de andarse con venganzas, de eso ya se ocuparía en los años que tendrían que pasar juntos en Hogwarts. Él se encargaría de que la estancia de esos dos chicos fuera lo peor que les pasará en sus vidas.

-Avery, Colby vámonos.-ordenó a sus dos compañeros.-Nos volveremos a ver, Potter, y la próxima vez no tendrás a nadie para salvarte.

-No me preocupa Malfoy, tu olor te delatará cuando te acerques a mí.-le comentó James poniéndose de puntillas para acercarse más a la cara del rubio y tapándose la nariz con la mano.-Te esperaré, cabeza apestosa.

El chico de la melena soltó una carcajada sonora que irritó mucho más al rubio.

-Me lo pagaréis los dos.- amenazó Malfoy marchándose de manera orgullosa.

Cuando por fin estuvieron los dos chicos solos, James entró en el compartimento y se derrumbó en el asiento que tenía al lado. El joven que le había ayudado metió el pastel en una bolsa, se limpió las manos en el marco de la puerta, entro en el mismo compartimente y se tiró con dejadez en el asiento del frente.

-Gracias.-le dijo James al desconocido.

-De nada compañero. Además, eres el primero que le echa pelotas a Malfoy.

"Y ¿para qué me ha servido? Para hacer enemigos el primer día", pensó James amargamente, mientras recordaba lo que le habían dicho sus padres. "Aunque la verdad es que ha sido divertido", añadió con una sonrisa.

-Por cierto, me llamo Sirius. Sirius Black y soy de primero.

-Yo soy James Potter y también soy de primero. Encantado de conocerte.-le respondió este y ambos se dieron la mano.

El joven Potter se dio cuenta de que Sirius le caía mejor cada momento que pasaba. Su desenfado y su desvergüenza hacían de él alguien interesante. Además estaba el hecho de que le había salvado el culo, hacia unos momentos

-¡Dios, que bien sienta dar una paliza a esos idiotas! Y lo de cabeza apestosa… Ni a mí se me hubiese ocurrido. Muy buena Potter.-dijo tendiéndole la mano para chocar los cinco.

-Pues yo me he quedado con ganas de más.-comentó James envalentonado, desde que había conocido a Sirius Black la mecha de las locuras que podía hacer James Potter se había encendido.-Ojalá tuviera una de esas pociones de caída del cabello. Me encantaría ver a Malfoy calvo-añadió con furor.

Al oír aquello, Sirius se sentó y miró detenidamente a su compañero. James se revolvió en el asiento, nervioso por el detenimiento con el que le miraba. Pero después de unos segundos una gran sonrisa apareció en el rostro del joven, que se levanto y se sentó al lado de James al mismo tiempo que le cogía de cuello y le rascaba la cabeza amistosamente con los nudillos.

-Amigo. Creo que tú y yo nos vamos a llevar genial.

-Yo…yo también lo creo.-dijo James entrecortadamente e intentando zafarse de su nuevo y mejor amigo.


	2. Chapter 2

_Ahora le toca el turno al mujeriego y atractivo Sirius Orion Black. Espero que os guste tanto cómo me ha gustado a mí escribirlo._

**Sirius Black**

Sirius Black sintió el contacto del sombrero seleccionador en la cabeza, mientras notaba como su corazón latía a cien por ahora y las gotas de sudor caían por la espalda. Tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados con la vana esperanza de que de esta forma su nerviosismo no fuera a más.

"Por favor, no lo digas. Por favor.", suplicó fervientemente el muchacho. "Pero es tu destino. Toda tu familia ha ido allí.", le replicó el sombrero. Al oír eso, Sirius agarró con tal fuerza el taburete que sus dedos se pusieron rojos. "No, no. No lo digas. Haré lo que sea, pero no lo digas.", le pidió otra vez a la prenda. "Lo siento, pero ese es tu lugar.", le contestó este con seguridad.

-Slytherin.-dijo el sombre para que lo escucharan todos.

Un montón de aplausos resonaron en el comedor, mientras un escalofrío recorría todo el cuerpo del joven. "Ya está, no hay vuelta atrás.", pensó Al abrir los ojos, se encontró de frente con toda su familia. Su madre le miraba de una forma que no le había hecho nunca, con orgullo. A su vez, su padre le sonreía de manera triunfadora, por fin había ganado en la lucha contra la rebeldía de su hijo. Bellatrix, Narcisa y Andrómeda también estaban allí, las dos primeras, al igual que los padres de Sirius, aplaudían animadamente por la decisión. En cambio la última de sus primas, la única que le caía bien al joven Black, lo miraba con lastima.

Sirius miró hacia arriba y vio como el salón se había teñido de verde y plateado. Cuando bajo la mirada, pudo ver que el suelo se había llenado de serpientes que siseaban entre las piernas de todos los presentes. El joven Black pateó a uno de los animales que se le estaba subiendo por la pierna y se levantó.

-Director Dumbledore, el sombrero se ha debido de equivocar. Yo no soy un Slytherin. ¡Se lo juro!-le dijo Sirius.

-Pero qué dice señor Black. Eso lo debería haber comentado el día que el sombrero seleccionador eligió su casa. No ahora.

En ese momento, se dio cuenta de que la situación en la que se encontraba era totalmente diferente, su familia había desaparecido y ya no estaba vestido con una túnica negra, sino que llevaba el uniforme de quidditch de Slytherin. En la mano izquierda llevaba la Copa de Quidditch y todas las personas de su casa lo aclamaban como el mejor Slytherin de la historia de Hogwarts.

De repente, un brazo se apoyó en su hombro izquierdo y al mirar a la derecha pudo ver al novio de su prima Narcisa.

-Es un orgullo tenerte como compañero Sirius.-le dijo como si él fuera su mejor amigo.-Por cierto tu novia Amarga te está esperando.

Entonces Sirius pudo ver a la mujer menos agraciada y con la verruga más fea que había visto jamás en su vida, la cual se acerco poniendo morritos con la atención de besarle.

-¡No!-chilló Sirius desde su cama.

Con la respiración entrecortada, el joven Black se dio cuenta de que todo había sido una pesadilla.

-Veo que ya te has despertado.-le dijo Regulus a su hermano mayor.- Mamá ha dicho que si no te das prisa nos iremos sin ti y no podrás ser de Slytherin.-rió al ver la cara de Sirius por nombrar la casa.

-¡Cállate maldito mocoso!-gritó Sirius mientras le tiraba la almohada con fuerza.

-Se lo voy a decir a mamá y te va a castigar.-le respondió el pequeño Regulus mientras corría escaleras abajo.

-Que te lo crees tú pequeño idiota.

Con mal humor, Sirius se levanto de la cama y se duchó rapidamente. Después se puso la ropa y en el último momento preparó la maleta que debía haber hecho Kreacher, pero el joven Black no se fiaba de su elfo doméstico.

-Sirius. O bajas, o te dejamos aquí.-le gritó su madre con impaciencia.

-¡Ahora bajo!- le contestó mientras metía los últimos calzoncillos y calcetines en la maleta.

Cuando bajo al salón de su casa, Sirius vio que sus primas ya habían llegado. Ese año solo tenían que ir a Hogwarts Andrómeda y Narcisa, ya que Bellatrix ya había acabado hacia un tiempo. Después de saludarlas desganadamente, el joven Black se dirigió a la cocina para poder comer algo antes de irse, pero su madre le cerró el paso.

-Si te hubieses despertado antes podrías haber desayunado. Recoge tu maleta que nos vamos en dos minutos.

Sirius soltó un bufido de fastidio y recogió la maleta. En ese momento, apareció desde la cocina Regulus junto al elfo doméstico de la familia.

-¡Estoy lleno!- dijo animadamente mientras se acariciaba la hinchada barriga.

Su hermano gruño ante la presencia su hermano.

-Tienes la boca manchada de chocolate y migas.- comentó con una sonrisa su prima Andrómeda, que intentaba agarrar a Regulus para limpiarlo.

-Déjame.-y con un gesto brusco se deshizo del su prima y salió corriendo.

Andrómeda miró a Sirius el cual le hizo un gesto para que no hiciese caso a su hermano. Mientras la señora Black preparaba los polvos flu, Kreacher se acerco a Sirius.

-Mi señor, la ama me ha ordenado que le hiciese esto para que se lo comiese en su viaje.-dijo el elfo tendiéndole una bolsa al joven.

Sirius miró a su elfo doméstico con dureza y le arrancó la bolsa de las manos para ver lo que contenía. "Bien. Pastel de hígado. Mi preferido.", pensó con sorna al ver unos pasteles asquerosos y marrones en el fondo de la bolsa. Sabía que no había sido casualidad que el elfo le hubiera preparado justo ese pastel, ya que su madre sabía que era el que más odiaba.

-¿Acaso no tienes nada más que hacer? Vete ya estúpido elfo.- exclamó Sirius al ver que Kreacher no se había movido de su lado.

Como había ordenado el joven Black, su elfo se marchó para hacer sus tareas.

-Ya podrías tener la misma fuerza para otras cosas.-le replicó Bellatrix con una sonrisa malvada.

Sirius la miró con asco. De todas sus primas, Bellatrix era la que más odiaba. Arrogante y cruel, sobre todo con las personas que no compartían sus ideas. Sirius desde pequeño había sufrido los ataques de rabia de su prima. Por suerte, el joven Black era lo suficientemente astuto como para no estar en el punto de mira de su prima e intentaba que ésta no fuese una de las afectadas de las bromas que hacía. Como Sirius no quería tentar a la suerte, no contestó a su prima, por muchas ganas de responderle que tuviera.

Por suerte para él, su madre les llamó la atención.

-Atención. Vamos a pasar por la chimenea. Así que estar atentos, no quiero que nadie se pierda.-dijo poniendo énfasis a la última frase y mirando a Sirius.

Uno a uno, todos los Black pasaron por la chimenea. Primera fue Walburga, seguido por Regulus. Después pasaron las tres primas de Sirius: Bellatrix, Narcisa y Andrómeda. Y por último, le tocó a él. Antes de entrar en el fuego verde, el joven Black recorrió con la mirada el salón de su casa, suspiró fuertemente, agarró la maleta y cruzó la chimenea.

Unos segundos después, se encontró en el salón desamueblado de una casa que no conocía. En la habitación había dos señores que les guiaron al recibidor, donde encontraron los carritos que llevaban el material que iban a necesitar en Hogwarts. Después de pagarles por el servicio, Sirius se dirigió a su carro y de forma descuidada puso la maleta encima del baúl.

En fila, fueron dejando la casa para dirigirse a la estación y al llegar a la acera, tanto su madre, como sus primas Bellatrix y Narcisa, pusieron cara de repugnancia. Mientras escuchaba expresiones como "espero que los asquerosos muggles no me toquen", "no entiendo por qué tenemos que ir vestidos como sangres sucias" o "ojalá se mueran todos por la viruela del dragón", Sirius empezó a andar hacía la estación, a la vez que miraba con curiosidad a su alrededor.

-Ten cuidado estúpido.-le chilló Narcisa cuando Sirius pasó con su carrito por un charco que salpico a su prima.

Sirius solo pudo mirarla con gran odio, ya que sabía que su madre se enfadaría si hablaba mal a su prima. Aunque Narcisa no era tan insufrible como su hermana mayor, al joven Black le caía igual de mal. Su actitud exquisita y sus ganas de parecer la joven perfecta asqueaban a su primo y por ello, Narcisa se había convertido en el blanco preferido de las pequeñas bromas de Sirius. Con una sonrisa, el joven Black se acordó de la vez en que tiñó el pelo de su prima de un horrible color rosa o cómo, hacía unos pocos meses, le había provocado un brote de verrugas,.

Justo cuando estaba rememorando las bromas que le había hecho a su prima en todos sus años de fechorías, otra cosa llamó la atención de Sirius. Se trataba de un joven que conducía la cosa más preciosa que había visto en su vida. Era lo que los muggles llamaban una moto y Sirius deseó estar en el lugar del chico con chaqueta de cuero en ese instante. Quería sentir el viento en el pelo cuando la moto corriese o decirle a alguna chica si quería compartir a su bestia con ruedas.

-Lo que daría por tener una de esas.-comentó en voz alta sin darse cuenta. Por suerte para él nadie le oyó, ya que se había quedado atrás al pararse para ver pasar la moto.

Corriendo, llego hasta su familia que estaba entrando en la estación en ese mismo momento.

-Casi te pierdes.-le dijo Andrómeda.

-Ya. Me he entretenido con algo.- contestó a la vez que mostraba una medio sonrisa al acordarse de la moto.

Mientras andaban por los andenes de la estación, Sirius pudo ver a otros alumnos de Hogwarts empujando el carrito al igual que él. Ver a sus futuros compañeros, hizo que el corazón de Sirius empezará a latir más fuerte.

-¿Estás nervioso?-le preguntó su prima Andrómeda cómo si supiese lo que pasaba.

-¿Yo? ¡Qué va!- fingió Sirius.

-Pues yo el primer día casi me caí a las vías por lo nerviosa que estaba.-le animó su prima mientras sonreía.

Pero Sirius no pudo ver la sonrisa, ya que había girado la cara para que ésta no viera el momento de debilidad que estaba teniendo. "Sé un hombre, Sirius. Un hombre no tiene nervios, ni ganas de llorar.", pensó él. Aún así, el temor de su sueño y la preocupación que tenía desde que le llegase su carta de Hogwarts, le estaban invadiendo poco a poco. "Por favor que no sea un Slytherin", suplicó hacia sus adentros.

Sirius no quería compartir el mismo destino que su familia, el no quería pertenecer a la casa de las serpientes. Pero el joven Black sabía que tendría que ir allí, ya que toda su familia había sido elegida para honrar a esa casa. Aún así, guardaba un halo de esperanza de que eso no fuera así, pero cada día se iba debilitando y le invadía la sensación de que al final acabaría donde tenía que acabar.

Cuando llegaron a la columna de entrada, al igual que había pasado en el viaje de la chimenea su madre y su hermano fueron los primeros en entrar, seguidas de sus primas y por último él. Al llegar al otro lado, vio que ya había bastante gente. Con cuidado de no chocar con otros carros o atropellar a ninguna persona a su paso, la familia Black se dirigió a la derecha. Allí, Walburga Black se encontró con Robusta Lestrange y las dos empezaron una larga y aburrida charla.

Como Sirius sabía que iba para largo, hizo que su hermano cuidase de su carrito bajo amenaza de una fuerte colleja. Sabiendo que no tenía otra que aceptar lo que le había ordenado su hermano mayor, Regulus obedeció.

De este modo, Sirius empezó a investigar el paradero de la mujer del carrito de las chucherías, con la esperanza de poder comprarle algo para saciar su hambre. Desgraciadamente, el joven Black pudo ver mucha gente pero ningún carrito de comida, así que se propuso volver donde estaba su familia.

Mientras le daba patadas a una pequeña cajita de latón aboyada, Sirius vio que el novio de su prima iba por delante de él y aunque fuese raro, sus dos perros falderos no iban con el rubio. Justo cuando se disponía a darle una patada fuete a la cajita para golpear al rubio, alguien que entraba a la estación le dio primero.

Aunque Lucius Malfoy se paró, Sirius siguió hacia delante sin perder ningún detalle de la discusión que se iba a producir. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos para no ser visto, pero también cerca para escuchar, se recostó sobre el muro de piedra.

Para fastidio del joven Black, no hubo mucha discusión entre el chico engominado de las gafas y Malfoy. "Otro cobarde que no tiene lo que hay que tener para enfrentarse al pelo lechuza.", pensó Sirius mientras observaba al chico que había atropellado a Lucius. Después de que este último y sus dos inseparables amigos pasasen por su lado, Sirius se dirigió con tranquilidad hacia donde había dejado a su madre, su hermano y sus primas.

Cuando llegó al lugar, Walburga seguía con la conversación y para sorpresa de Sirius, los dos amigos de Malfoy estaban cargando las maletas de todos en el tren.

-Les he dicho que se encargasen de la tuya también.-le dijo de forma traviesa Regulus cuando se acerco a su hermano.-Al fin y al cabo tú eres el primo de su querida novia.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Sirius le dio una palmadita de agradecimiento y reconocimiento a su hermano. "Por fin, está aprendiendo cómo se tienen que hacer las cosas", pensó Sirius.

-He cogido esto para ti. Por si acaso tienes hambre.- Regulus le dio a su hermano la bolsa que antes le había dado el elfo doméstico.

-Gracias.- dijo con asco el joven Black.

-Niños, ya es hora de que entréis en el tren.-comentó Walburga después de despedirse de Robusta.

Mientras Narcisa se metía en los primeros vagones con su novio y Andrómeda se reencontraba con sus amigas y subía al tren con ellas, la madre de Sirius agarró fuertemente del brazo a éste y lo llevo a un rincón apartado de la gente.

-Ni se te ocurra decepcionarnos, ni a tu padre, ni a mí, Sirius. Mantén intacto el honor de ser un Black y sé de una vez el hijo que debemos tener.

Sirius, miró a los ojos a su madre y sintió un profundo miedo, que hizo que sus ojos se empañasen. Sin poder decir una palabra y ante la fuerza con la que le agarraba Walburga, el joven Black solo pudo asentir con la cabeza.

-Estás avisado Sirius. No nos decepciones.-le dijo mientras le soltaba de forma brusca.

Aunque el joven Black tenía ganas de tocarse el brazo en el sitio por donde lo había agarrado su madre, desechó esa idea y con la cabeza agachada se dirigió a la puerta del vagón.

-Pásatelo bien en Hogwarts, hermano mayor.-le gritó Regulus mientras le despedía de él agitando la mano enérgicamente.

-Adiós.-fue lo único que le pudo contestar Sirius a su hermano pequeño.

Cuando llegó al pasillo del vagón, Sirius cerró los ojos y aspiró profundamente para relajarse y recuperar el control. Después de unos segundos y sintiéndose más seguro, empezó a buscar un compartimento en el que acomodarse.

El primer compartimento que abrió estaba llenó, así que probó con los siguiente y tuvo la misma suerte. Después se paso al siguiente vagón, donde se encontró con su prima Andrómeda y sus amigas.

-Si quieres te puedes quedar.-le propuso su prima.

-No. Tranquila. Buscaré otro sitio.-contestó Sirius.-Señoritas.-añadió de forma caballeresca, mientras les giñaba el ojo.

Al darse la vuelta, pudo oír el murmullo y las risitas de las chicas. "Que mono es tu primo", le oyó decir a una. "Saldría con él, aunque fuese más pequeño que yo", dijo otra. Orgulloso por lo que había oído, siguió en busca de un lugar donde sentarse.

Justo cuando se iba a dar por vencido y regresar donde su prima, Sirius escuchó a Lucius gritar. Con paso decidido, el joven Black retrocedió al lugar donde estaba el rubio y pudo ver cómo el joven que había chocado en el andén se enfrentaba a Malfoy.

-Sí lo sé. Eres el payaso de Hogwarts, sino ¿por qué llevarías esos zapatos? Además, tu tampoco que sabes quién soy.-le dijo el joven de gafas al novio de su prima.

Sin sentirse ofendido, Lucius contestó con una sonrisa maléfica al chico.

-Sé quién eres, James Potter. El alumno que peor lo va a pasar en toda la historia de Hogwarts.

"Chaval, no sabes con quién te estás metiendo.", pensó Sirius con una sonrisa. Aunque él era bastante insensato, sabía cuando se tenía que meter en un problema y cuando no. Era verdad que Lucius Malfoy era un payaso, pero también era el nuevo prefecto de Slytherin y si uno quería tener una vida medianamente tranquila lo mejor era no tenerlos como enemigos.

Por suerte para aquel chico, justo en aquel momento a Sirius le importaba más bien poco tener problemas con un prefecto, además necesitaba quitarse el nerviosismo y no le importaba echar una mano a un compañero. Además a él nunca le había caído especialmente bien Lucius Malfoy, con sus andares de señorito y creyéndose más que los demás, cuando realmente Sirius sabía que era un cobarde y que le gustaban más las palabras que la verdadera acción.

"Pero, ¿qué puedo hacer?", pensó Sirius, mirando a su alrededor para encontrar algo de utilidad. Fue entonces cuando notó como la bolsa que había atado en su cinturón le golpeaba en la pierna. "¡Ya está!", exclamó internamente mientras una sonrisa traviesa asomaba por sus labios. Se desató la bolsa y con repugnancia cogió uno de los pasteles.

Cuando levanto la mirada, el chico de las gafas estaba siendo agarrado por Lucius y no podía moverse ya que estaba atrapado entre el rubio y la pared. Con rapidez, Sirius tiró el primer pastel que dio de lleno a uno de los subordinados del rubio. El segundo proyectil a su vez, le dio al otro compañero de Malfoy. El tercer pastel, para satisfacción de Sirius, tiñó de un bonito marrón el pelo rubio del prefecto.

-¿Quién ha sido?-preguntó el rubio fuera de sí.

-Yo.-contestó Sirius realmente divertido.- Mal, muy mal Lucius. ¿A cuántos jóvenes de primero vas a intentar pegar antes de llegar a Hogwarts? ¿Acaso quieres que se le diga a Narcisa lo malo que es su amorcito?-el rubio intentó ir hacia donde estaba Black, pero este le amenazo con tirarle otro trozo de comida.- Menos mal que ese estúpido elfo doméstico me hizo estos asquerosos pasteles de hígado para hacerte entrar en razón. Ahora si no quieres que te siga adornando con ellos, será mejor que te vayas y nos dejes en paz.

"Sirius eres el mejor tirador y bromista de la historia", se dijo a sí mismo el joven Black, mientras veía como el rubio sacaba la varita para hechizarle. Por suerte, él ya lo tenía todo planeado. Gracias a su búsqueda de compartimento, Sirius sabía que había tres prefectos en el vagón que estaba a su lado y después de haber tirado el tercer pastel había tocado su puerta para que estos salieran afuera. Como había previsto, al verlos Lucius se pensó mejor lo de atacarlo.

-Avery, Colby vámonos.-ordenó a sus dos compañeros.-Nos volveremos a ver, Potter, y la próxima vez no tendrás a nadie para salvarte.

-No me preocupa Malfoy, tu olor te delatará cuando te acerques a mí.-le comentó el joven de las gafas poniéndose de puntillas para acercarse más a la cara del rubio y tapándose la nariz con la mano.-Te esperaré, cabeza apestosa.

Sirius soltó una carcajada ante la ocurrencia del chaval.

-Me lo pagaréis los dos.- amenazó Malfoy marchándose de manera orgullosa junto a sus dos compañeros.

"Gracias por darme la razón, cobarde.", pensó el joven Balck con una sensación de haber triunfado.

Cuando estuvieron solos los dos, el chico repeinado se metió en el compartimiento. Sirius, después de meter el pastel que tenía en la mano en la bolsa y limpiarse con el marco de la puerta, le siguió y se sentó en el asiento. Aquel chico que estaba en frente de él le había sorprendido. Aunque al principio pensase que era igual que los demás, alguien que se acojona ante un estúpido como Lucius Malfoy, no había sido así y al final había tenido agallas y se había enfrentado a él.

-Gracias.-le dijo éste.

-De nada compañero. Además, eres el primero que le echa pelotas a Malfoy. Por cierto, me llamo Sirius. Sirius Black y soy de primero.

-Yo soy James Potter y también soy de primero. Encantado de conocerte.-le respondió y ambos se dieron la mano.

-¡Dios, que bien sienta dar una paliza a esos idiotas! Y lo de cabeza apestosa… Ni a mí se me hubiese ocurrido. Muy buena Potter.-dijo tendiéndole la mano para chocar los cinco.

-Pues yo me he quedado con ganas de más.-comentó James envalentonado-Ojalá tuviera una de esas pociones de caída del cabello. Me encantaría ver a Malfoy calvo-añadió con furor.

Al oír aquello, Sirius se sentó, miró detenidamente a su compañero y se dio cuenta de que acababa de encontrar a su mejor amigo, aquel con el que se lo pasaría genial los siete años de Hogwarts y el que le acompañaría en sus horas de castigo por los números bromas que harían. En ese momento, Sirius olvido sus preocupaciones y con una gran sonrisa se acercó al lugar donde estaba James, para agarrarle del cuello y rascarle la cabeza como hacen los mejores amigos.

-Amigo. Creo que tú y yo nos vamos a llevar genial.

-Yo…yo también lo creo.-dijo Potter entrecortadamente e intentando zafarse de su nuevo y mejor amigo.

Después de unos minutos así, James consiguió quitare a Sirius de encima y él empezó a contarle todas las bromas que había hecho.

-Un verano, eché una poción encogedora a la ropa de mi prima Narcisa justo cuando había quedado con Malfoy. Tenías que ver la cara que puso cuando vio toda su ropa de tamaño muñeca. Al final mi madre le tuvo que dejar uno de sus vestidos y parecía una de esas brujas locas que va tirando gatos con su varita.

-Yo una vez le quite la escoba a mi tía Gertrudis para practicar quidditch con ella.-dijo James, mientras Sirius tenía cada vez más interés.-Pero mi padre se dio cuenta y me castigo.

Al oír eso Sirius soltó una carcajada.

-Amigo mío. Te queda mucho para ser un maestro en esto de las bromas. Pero tranquilo que yo te enseñaré.-le dijo Sirius imitando a un profesor.

-Ya veremos si el alumno gana al profesor.-le contestó James igual de confiado que su amigo.

-Eso habrá que verlo.

Justo en ese momento el compartimento se abrió y delante de los dos amigos apareció una niña pelirroja de su misma edad que tenía una expresión triste y los ojos enrojecidos. Con voz débil, la chica les pregunto a los dos si su ella y su amigo, que vendría más tarde, podían quedarse en el vagón y estos asintieron sin saber muy bien si la niña se encontraba bien o mal.

Mientras la niña se sentaba cerca de la ventana y miraba a través de esta con gesto abatido, la tripa de Sirius gruñó por el hambre que tenía.

-Tío, espero que la mujer del carrito no tarde mucho en venir, o si no me voy a morir de hambre.-dijo de forma melodramática, mientras se tocaba el estómago con las dos manos.

-Sí. Yo con los nervios tampoco es que haya comido mucho.-comentó James sin dejar de mirar disimuladamente a la nueva ocupante.

-Tengo tanta hambre que me comería hasta una de las asquerosas tartas de anguila de mi madre.

James miró la bolsita de donde había sacado la comida que había tirado antes a los tres Slytherins.

-Ni por todas las bromas y mujeres del mundo me comería yo esto. Antes prefiero morir de hambre.-dijo Sirius con solemnidad y asco.

James se rió ante la actitud de su compañero, mientras que la joven pelirroja seguía absorta mirando al andén, quizá esperando a aquel amigo que llegaba tarde.

Los dos chicos siguieron hablando de comida, concretamente sobre qué golosinas serían las que comprarían cuando la maravillosa señora del carrito llegase. Justo cuando los muchachos soñaban y saboreaban una rana de chocolate de cinco metros, un chico de melena espesa, grasienta y negra abrió la puerta.

"El amigo de la pelirroja", pensó James al verlo. Sirius, en cambio, solo pudo pensar en una cosa al verlo, "carne de Slytherin". Su forma de moverse, sus gestos, su cara, todo le recordaba a los miembros de su familia y a aquella maldita casa. Con cierto resentimiento, el joven Black vio cómo su nuevo compañero cerraba la puerta y, en ese momento, la sombra del miedo por el sueño que había tenido a la mañana se cernió sobre él otra vez. "Este tío se tiene que ir de aquí", pensó él con determinación, mientras se le ocurría una manera de hacerlo.

_¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Me merezco un aplauso, un abucheo o ninguna de las dos cosas? Espero vuestras reviews para iluminarme el camino hacia una mejor escritura. Mientras, seguiré con el próximo capítulo. ¿Quién será el próximo en subir al expreso de Hogwarts?_

_Un beso._


End file.
